Dan Schneider
Daniel James "Dan" Schneider (also known as DanWarp after his company) is the creator of the Nickelodeon series, Henry Danger. He has made other series such as The Amanda Show, Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, iCarly, Victorious, Sam & Cat, and Game Shakers. Writing/Producing career Television In 1988 at The Kids Choice Awards he met Albie Hecht, a development executive for Nickelodeon. In 1993, now that Albie Hecht was the head of the production for Nickelodeon, he hired Schneider to write the children show All That. After writing the Pilot episode, he was the writer, producer, and executive producer. He quit All That after four seasons to start working on a new show named The Amanda Show. In 2001, the show ended due to declining ratings. Nickelodeon asked Dan to come back to All That, which he did. The show ran for another 6 seasons and then finally ended. From 1996-1997 Dan was a executive producer, producer, and writer for Kenan and Kel. Schneider was a consultant for Kenan and Kel during the first two seasons. In 1998, he became a show creator when creating Guys Like Us. During the first season it was cancelled due to low ratings and bad reviews. The Amanda Show aired from 1999 to 2002. The show starred Amanda Bynes. Dan was normally the victim of prank calls on the show. Dan and Will Calhoun writer of Friends soon dreamed What I Like About You. It premiered in 2002 and ended in 2006. Schneider returned to Nickelodeon in 2004. He created Drake and Josh starring former actors on All That and The Amanda Show, Drake Bell as Drake Parker and Josh Peck as Josh Nichols. It also starred soon to be lead character on iCarly, Miranda Cosgrove. During Drake and Josh airing Dan Schneider also created Zoey 101, which is the only show of his to not have laughing tracks. It starred sister of Brittany Spears, Jamie Lynn Spears. Zoey 101 had Victoria Justice as a recurring character. Victoria Justice would then guest star in iCarly, which landed her lead role on Victorious as Tori Vega. Soon after Victorious and iCarly ended, Dan Schneider created spin-off of Victorious and iCarly, Sam and Cat. Sam and Cat aired 36 episodes but was cancelled after controversy including Nickelodeon, Jennette McCurdy, and Ariana Grande. Following Sam and Cat being cancelled, Dan Schneider co-created Henry Danger with Dana Olsen. The show premiered in 2014 starring Jace Norman as Henry and Cooper Barnes as Ray. In 2015, Dan Schneider created Game Shakers starring Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano, Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell, Benjamin Flores as Triple G, Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble, and Kel Mitchell as Double G. In 2018, Dan Schneider created the spin-off of Henry Danger, The Adventures of Kid Danger. The show will mark his first animated show. Shows by Dan Schneider * All That 1994-2006 * Kenan and Kel 1996-2000 * Guys Like Us 1998-1999 * The Amanda Show 1999-2002 * What I Like About You 2002-2006 * Drake and Josh 2004-2008 * Zoey 101 2005-2008 * iCarly 2007-2012 * Victorious 2010-2013 * Sam and Cat 2013-2014 * Henry Danger 2014-Present * Game Shakers 2015-Present * The Adventures of Kid Danger 2018-Present Viewer Amounts # Drake and Josh 8.8 million viewers # Kenan and Kel 8.7 million viewers # What I Like About You 8.7 million viewers # Zoey 101 8.2 million viewers # All That 8.1 million viewers # The Amanda Show 7.9 million viewers # iCarly 7.7 million viewers # Victorious 7.0 million viewers # Sam and Cat 6.8 million viewers # Henry Danger 6.4 million viewers # Game Shakers 5.9 million viewers # Guys Like Us 5.3 million viewers Category:Creators